Phinfei collection
by frozencinders
Summary: A collection of short Phinfei fics, most of them are NSFW.
1. Ice Skating

Phinx swore again as he lost his balance and would have fallen if Feitan hadn't put his back against the other's for support. Once he was sure Phinx could stand on the ice, he gracefully slid away, watching the spider's face turn red from a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"This was a stupid idea anyway, I'm leaving!" Phinx exclaimed, fed up with trying to skate.

"Not up for the challenge?" Feitan more stated than asked, slowing down a bit to look at him.

"It's not a challenge, it's just fucking stupid. Why don't you get Shalnark or someone to do this with you?" he barked. Skating is fucking stupid and hard and Phinx had no idea how Feitan managed to get the hang of it so quickly. It didn't even seem like something he'd like. Next thing you know, he'll be begging to go to the fucking spa or some shit.

"Do you really think I brought you along just because I wanted company?" he scoffed.

"It doesn't matter why you brought me along, I'm leaving," he maintained. Feitan suddenly came to a stop beside him near the entrance.

"I'll leave too, then," he stated, taking the skates off.

"I knew you'd get bored of this quickly anyway," Phinx said, following his friend's example. Maybe he'd practice a little bit in case he ever wants to do this again, though… actually, forget that. Skating really is stupid.


	2. Crying (NSFW)

"Why did you stop?" asked a panting Feitan, the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Phinx sighed and shifted his weight a little, earning a small sound out of the other.

"You keep sobbing and it sounds like I'm raping you or something," he admitted. This bothers Phinx every time they do this. It doesn't matter how well-lubricated he was or how stretched Feitan was, he would always sound like he was doing this against his will. Feitan looked over his shoulder from his position on the floor, and Phinx could see a tear beginning to fall before the other wiped it away.

"I don't know why I cry, it feels amazing, I love it. Please don't stop," he requested. Phinx gained a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks from his friend's honesty and pulled out, gesturing him to roll over. Feitan's knees stopped supporting him and he collapsed to the floor, obeying after taking a second to collect himself.

"Why this position?" he inquired, licking his lips, dry from his breath coming out in such quick spurts.

Phinx shrugged and offered, "I guess I just like it better than having you on your knees." Feitan scoffed just a bit, nearly cutting himself off with a moan before he had the chance to bite his lip as Phinx re-entered him with a hand stroking him.

He would make a conscious effort not to cry this time.


	3. Jealousy (NSFW)

He was crying again, moaning helplessly between his Danchou and who he considered his best friend. They were moving Feitan's body for him, stroking him and rubbing his body against Phinx's as his Danchou took him from behind, stealing kisses from the former above his head. It felt great and he wanted to stop crying but he couldn't help the choked sobs that escaped among other sounds.

Feitan felt Phinx move down a little as he entered him as well, kissing the little spider's neck apologetically because he knew that must have hurt. His Danchou nibbled on his ear and slowed his pace a bit to match Phinx's, giving Feitan some time to adjust. He felt like he was going to come already and one of them must have sensed it, because he felt a hand put some pressure on his base.

"You can't be done just yet, Feitan," he heard his Danchou whisper. Feitan opened his eyes and saw Chrollo's hand on Phinx's nipple, and he moved to lick the other, making Phinx buck his hips suddenly. Feitan moaned against the other spider's skin and he felt their pace speed up.

The pressure on him was alleviated and Chrollo started quickly stroking him Feitan came on Phinx's chest with a long, muffled moan, the others following soon after. Neither of them had bothered to pull out and Feitan decided he liked it better that way. He could feel it leaking out as they removed themselves from him, Chrollo moving to lie beside him and Phinx, who stayed under him.

Feitan took a moment to cogitate where everyone and their parts were, and noticed Phinx's hands were on the previously mentioned spider's hips, likely to keep him from moving around too much while the other two fucked him senseless. His grip was loosened and Feitan moved down to lick up his mess, as Phinx would always have him do. Chrollo looked over curiously and watched, contemplating leaning over to pet him. He then looked like he remembered something important and got up to dress himself.

"Where are you going, Danchou?" he didn't bother registering who it was who had asked. He just knew he should probably leave sooner than later. He simply offered an apology and left. Feitan looked up at Phinx, who gave him a half-hearted shrug. He blinked at him, lying his head on the spider's chest and allowed himself to doze off, Phinx doing the same shortly after.

Chrollo sat leaning against a wall, reading a book. He was about halfway through when Shalnark approached him. Chrollo pretended to have only just noticed him a few moments later and looked up, feigning curiosity. Shalnark gave him a look that he knew his Danchou would understand. A look that said "I heard you u fricker." Chrollo sighed and placed a bookmark, setting the book aside for later.

"… I'm sorry," he started, "is there anything you'd like to do with me?"

Shalnark's expression relaxed a bit as he thought.

"Come play Brawl with me," he more demanded than suggested, and Chrollo knew that Shalnark knew he is shit at Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He'll probably tell him that he can't leave until he wins a round. This was going to be a long afternoon.


	4. Heat (NSFW)

Feitan sighed wearily and switched the fan in his room to the highest setting, removing his cloak to lie down shirtless. Phinx was supposed to have arrived about fifteen minutes ago, Feitan realized, grimacing as he checked his phone for the time. He closed his eyes, figuring he could take a nap while he waited, if the enhancer even remembered to come.

Phinx knocked on the door to Feitan's temporary home, waiting a little while and then checking to see if the door was even locked. It wasn't. He walked in and navigated through the few traps Feitan had set up, carefully making his way to the transmuter's room. When he got there, he gave a quiet whistle. He was laying on his back, legs spread slightly and hands to either side of his head.

Phinx walked in front of him, enjoying how the fan felt on him. It really was too hot that day. He joined Feitan in bed, placing his hand on the other's chest, feeling it slowly rise and fall. He began to move his hand down, kissing the spider's cheek.

His hand slid under Feitan pants, gently tugging at the thief while he slept. He gave a soft sound and Phinx expected him to open his eyes, but he remained unconscious. Phinx moved the other's pants down, watching him shiver slightly as he was exposed to the cool air from the fan. The enhancer got up and positioned himself between Feitan's legs, leaning down to lick at him.

Now he gasped and opened his eyes, immediately shooting up into a sitting position. He looked down at Phinx and gave him a slightly confused look, laying back down with a sigh as the spider took him in his mouth, sucking slightly.

Feitan gave a few small moans before biting his lip as Phinx started sucking harder. His hands clenched the sheets of the bed and Phinx noticed he was whispering something. He smiled at him as he realized he was speaking Chinese. Phinx loves it when he pushes him that far, when he makes him swear and moan in his native tongue.

"啊，更難，更快，他媽的，那麼好，請不要停下來，啊，我喜歡它…"

Phinx couldn't tell what he was saying, but noticed he repeated a part of what he had said as he came into the enhancer's mouth, moaning his name after. Phinx got up and kissed Feitan, easily prying open his mouth and making him taste himself. Feitan swallowed and licked his lips, grinning just slightly. The transmuter switched their positions, planning to repay Phinx.


	5. Translator (NSFW)

Feitan gave a soft sound as Phinx licked his stomach clean and watched him pick up his phone that he had set next to the thief's head. Feitan gave a tired glare.

"You better not be taking pictures," he warned. The spider gave a confused look as a little bit of pink tinted the enhancer's cheeks. He watched him shake his head as he showed him the screen.

"Ah, more, more, fuck, more, harder, ahh, fuck me harder," was the first line on the phone's screen. Feitan swallowed and attempted to snatch it, but Phinx held his arms above his head.

"It's a translator," he said, "you talk pretty dirty when you think I can't understand you, huh?"

Feitan didn't say anything, but he was blushing as well now. Phinx leaned down and kissed his cheek, releasing his arms and handing over the phone so he could delete the translation history. He continued giving him kisses as he did that, looking over at the screen before the history was deleted to see one of the last things he had said in Chinese. Phinx smiled.

"I love you, too," he murmured. Feitan punched his arm and tossed the phone beside him, turning around to take a nap.


	6. Forgiven (NSFW)

"I don't understand," Feitan said, "why does it bother you that I slept with Kalluto?"

"What the fuck do you mean why does it bother me?! Why do you think?!" Phinx retorted. Feitan narrowed his eyes at him and sighed.

"You and I both sleep with Danchou occasionally, and didn't you have Pakunoda once or twice?" He inquired.

"This is different. Besides, I was drunk when that happened and I already apologized."

"Hypocrite."

Phinx glared at Feitan and started to walk away.

"Do you have something against Kalluto?" He asked, but Phinx ignored him and continued walking. Feitan sighed again and walked in the opposite direction of the other spider.

A week had passed and Feitan hadn't attempted to interact with Phinx or Kalluto. Feitan decided it was time to change that. He walked to the room Phinx was in, picking the lock somewhat easily and quietly entering. He slowly climbed onto the bed, straddling the enhancer and beginning to rub against him. He watched Phinx open his eyes and expected him to frown, but he just closed them again and gently put his hands on the interrogator's hips, guiding him a little. Feitan stopped moving on his own and gave him a confused look, letting himself enjoy the friction nonetheless.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" He murmured just loud enough for the other to hear. Phinx stared at him for a moment and then sighed, nodding slightly. Feitan smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Tell me you won't do that again," he whispered. Feitan smiled and gave a little "mhm," though he wouldn't make any promises.


	7. Dead

Phinx swallowed as he took his phone out of his pocket, dialing Shalnark. Before Shalnark could say hello, Phinx asked if Coltopi was there.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, "is something wrong? You sound sick or something."

"Just put him on," he said, voice barely audible.

"Hello? Who-"

"Coltopi, have you made any copies recently?" Phinx asked, interrupting him.

"… Yes," he answered warily, detecting a hint of something in Phinx's voice just as Shalnark had. Phinx hesitated for a moment.

"What about… any of the troupe members?" He asked.

"No, not since the auction. Why? What happened?"

Coltopi didn't get an answer as Phinx swore loudly, throwing his phone on the ground, breaking it. He clenched his fists and bit his lip, looking over at the body of his best friend. He slowly walked over to Feitan, crouching down and picking him up in his arms. He sat there for a good twenty minutes, just holding his corpse. He touched the dead thief's face, hoping that maybe he was just unconscious, maybe his eyes would flutter open and he'd give Phinx a confused look as he rolled out of his arms. But he didn't. His face was cold and lifeless and his expression was almost sad.

Phinx swore again as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He wiped them away before they could fall and sniffed pathetically. He could almost hear Feitan scoffing at him, making fun of him for crying over a dead body. He wanted to be able to turn around and argue with him. He wanted all this to just be some sort of nightmare. He stood up, still holding his corpse, walking to an unknown destination.

He had no idea what to do with the body. Phinx always assumed he'd do something stupid and get himself killed way before Feitan died. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't have a plan. He walked a few steps further and fell back, sitting down and holding Feitan close to him, letting himself cry.

"You inconsiderate little shit," he whispered, "how could you do this to me?"


	8. Eavesdropping (NSFW)

Shalnark stopped as he thought he heard muffled groaning coming from one of the rooms in the hallway he was currently walking down. He heard it again and slowly tip-toed to the source. He opened the door as quietly as possible, just enough to see inside. Phinx was lying on the ground, one hand behind his head and one gently stroking Feitan as he slowly rode the former. Phinx had his finger over the slit, spreading pre-come over the head.

Feitan gave a soft moan and sped up his pace a bit. Shalnark found he couldn't tear his eyes away and began to worry about what would happen if he got caught watching them like this. Seeing Feitan with his head thrown back like that and hearing the little sounds the both of them made was starting to arouse him. He almost considered chancing it and asking if he could join, but he thought it better to just leave and take care of the problem himself. Despite this thought, he stuck around for a little while longer.

Phinx sat up and grabbed a hold of Feitan's hips, bouncing him on his lap faster, the latter burying his face in the crook of Phinx's neck in an attempt to quiet himself. He bit down on his fellow thief's collarbone as they climaxed almost synchronously, Phinx hissing a swear or two into Feitan's hair.

Shalnark quickly but quietly closed the door and ran off, knowing he would get caught if he stuck around any longer. He blushed as he ran into Uvogin, who looked down and noticed his problem almost immediately and smiled. Shalnark frowned and tried to walk around him, but Uvogin picked him up and started walking towards the room they usually spend time together in. Shalnark wasn't objecting.


	9. Car

Phinx pulled over at the nearest rest stop, his eyes growing tired. Feitan had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat, but he stirred a bit when the car stopped moving. Phinx reached into the back seat, moving the few belongings they decided to take with them on this little trip aside to retrieve blankets for them. He tossed one on top of Feitan, watching him get all huddled up in it. Phinx couldn't help but grin just a bit, finding it cute. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, watching the transmuter's eyes flutter open and fix themselves on him. Feitan took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, leaning his head on Phinx's arm.

When Phinx woke up about two hours later, Feitan was on top of him, sound asleep. He'd have to move the thief to be able to drive again, but he wasn't ready anyway. It was still dark out and he was still tired. He relaxed and held Feitan close, falling back asleep. Before he drifted off, he felt the spider lean up and kiss his neck before snuggling into his chest, making him smile slightly.

Phinx wondered, considering all Feitan is, how the hell could he be so cute?


	10. Table (NSFW)

"Feitan," Phinx called. The transmuter looked over after a few seconds of silence.

"I just thought of something," he said, getting up from the couch to pick Feitan up from his chair. He gave him a confused look when he was placed on the table in the kitchen and left there. Phinx had walked over to dim the lights, coming back and starting to strip off the smaller thief's cloak. Feitan grabbed the enhancer's arms, staring at him.

"I wanna fuck you on the table," he admitted, assuming the spider was confused. He scoffed.

"I know, but I would prefer if you used real lubrication," Feitan said, releasing his arms. Phinx sighed and left the room. When he returned, Feitan was already naked and lying down, legs closed. Phinx walked over and gently pried them apart, flipping the cap off of the tube in his hand with his thumb and lubricating his fingers. He slowly worked his finger into Feitan, feeling around for his prostate and stroking him.

Feitan's face was already flushed. He turned his head and looked up at Phinx as he found what he was looking for and rubbed against it. He bit his lip and tried to grab onto something, but there wasn't a tablecloth and the table itself was too wide for him to reach the sides. He gave a quiet groan and squirmed a little as Phinx put in the other two fingers, pausing his stroking for a moment to push the front of his pants down enough for his growing erection to pop out. He bent over to lick Feitan's inner thigh sucking dangerously close to his length. Phinx ran his free hand over the interrogator's other thigh, tracing his spider tattoo and moving up to suck on him, making him buck his hips slightly.

It didn't last as long as Feitan would like, Phinx flicking his tongue over the head and then retreating, removing his fingers from him as well. He placed one hand on the little thief's erection and one on his hip, holding him in place as he slowly slid in, having lubricated himself. He looked up and saw tears at Feitan's eyes, but he was obviously enjoying himself, moving his hips in time with Phinx's slow thrusts and strokes, whispering in Chinese and occasionally letting a few moans slip out. Phinx let out a groan, increasing his speed and taking his hand off of Feitan's hip to put it on the table, feeling it move with them. He vaguely registered Feitan saying his name as he convulsed around him, adding on to Phinx's pleasure. He followed shortly after, pulling out and coming on Feitan.

Phinx pulled his pants up and stood back to look at him. He quickly left to get his phone, but Feitan had gotten up and was beginning to pull his own pants on by the time he had returned. Phinx clicked his tongue, put the device in his pocket and walked back into the living room, disappointed that he wasn't able to capture that moment. Feitan smirked at him, walking over to the sink and jumping up to sit on the counter, getting a paper towel wet and wiping the semen off of himself. He then left to join Phinx on the couch, watching the television flick on as Phinx set the remote down.


	11. Sick

Phinx paced through the halls of his temporary home. Feitan had come to him sick, said that someone might have found him and he would rather be with him while he's like this. He had said the only reason he came to Phinx was that he was the only spider he could find with free time, but they both knew that was a lie.

He gently pushed open the door to the room Feitan was staying in. He slowly opened his eyes to stare at Phinx as he walked closer to the bed. He sat down beside his friend and brushed some hair away from his face. Feitan made a contented little noise and closed his eyes again, trying to relax while Phinx stroked his hair.

"You feeling better?" The blonde inquired, breaking the silence. His fellow thief just made another noise and put his hand over Phinx's, lifting it towards his head a little. Phinx couldn't help but crack a smile as he went back to stroking his head.

"I'll take that as a yes, since you looked about ready to cut my hand off last time I tried to touch you," he said, chuckling just a bit. Feitan didn't make a sound this time. He waited a few minutes to ask if his friend was hungry. Still nothing.

"I guess he fell back asleep," the spider whispered to himself. He shrugged and lied down beside Feitan gently wrapping an arm around him, so as not to wake him up. He looked at him for a few minutes and made sure he was asleep before planting a kiss on the back of his head. Unfortunately, Phinx was wrong, as he saw Feitan smirking just a bit.

"You little asshole," he murmured, burying his face in the back Feitan's neck.


	12. Present (NSFW)

"Feitan," Phinx called, walking through the door to their hotel room, "I got you something."

When Feitan looked up from his book, Phinx was already in front of him, picking him up and tossing him on the bed, placing the book on the chair he had been sitting on. He frowned and sat up, looking over at the bag Phinx had. He first undressed Feitan, then took out a few pieces of cloth, blindfolding and gagging him, then tying his wrists together in front of him.

Feitan heard him take something else out of the bag. It sounded like he was lubricating something, and Feitan almost flinched as he felt something push up against him. It entered him somewhat easily and he moaned into the gag as it started vibrating. Phinx leaned down and took him into his mouth, guessing that if he wasn't gagged, he would have already been moaning in his native tongue. He covered as much of him as he could, smirking a little when he only barely touched the back of his throat, knowing Feitan would have glared at him if he could.

"You like it, huh?" Phinx murmured, as he pulled back for a moment. Feitan couldn't respond.

He moved the vibrator a little and pressed it against the transmuter's prostate when he found it, listening to his moans getting louder and watching him squirm, instinctively attempting to buck his hips, but they were held by Phinx's free hand. He let go and allowed Feitan to thrust into his mouth, swallowing around him as he came into his mouth, immediately getting up and taking off the gag, kissing him and prying open his mouth, smiling slightly when Feitan eagerly sucked on his tongue, tasting himself. Phinx pulled back, removing the vibrator from him and turning it off, then freeing him of his remaining binds.

Feitan shakily sat up, pushing Phinx down next to him and stroking him through his pants. He unzipped them and worked the enhancer off after climbing on top of him, stealing kisses as he did. Phinx groaned into his mouth.

"You got really hard just from giving me pleasure," he whispered in his ear.

"I should've kept you gagged," he joked and felt Feitan smirk against his lips. He bit his lip as the thief stroked him faster, closing his eyes and giving a muffled moan as he came into Feitan's hand. He waited for Phinx to open his eyes before licking it off, smiling at him. Phinx gave a little grin in return, pulling Feitan down to rest on top of him.

"Glad you liked my present," he commented. Feitan's only response was to nip at his earlobe, tempted to bite hard enough to draw blood.


	13. Something More

"Hey," Phinx suddenly piped, "do you ever wanna top?"

Feitan smirked and gave a tiny laugh, staring at him.

"Are you saying you would let me?" he inquired. Phinx opened his mouth for a moment and then closed it again, breaking eye contact.

"Not really," he responded with a straight face.

Feitan's smirk dropped and he moved over to Phinx's position on the couch, climbing onto his lap.

"I might not make a good top, but I can take your control away." he whispered, leaning in to let his lips hover over the enhancer's.

"There's no way," Phinx retorted, "not unless I was willing to relinquish it. Have you forgotten that I'm stronger than you? Plus, anything you try to tie me up with can easily be broken."

"I could inject you with a powerful tranquilizer and bind you with chains. I could weaken your nerves or cut off your limbs and you would be mine to do whatever I pleased with," Feitan spoke, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. Phinx frowned.

"I wanna say that you wouldn't do that to me, but I'm honestly not sure," Phinx admitted. Feitan scoffed.

"I like being dominated sometimes, I've had sex plenty of times before you, but you do it best," Feitan murmured, gently nipping Phinx's lip, "if I cut off your limbs, you wouldn't do a very good job in bed."

"So you'd have no reason to stay, right?" he joked. Feitan frowned and stared at him. Phinx tilted his head, waiting for a response. He waited a full minute.

"You're not going to admit you like me for reasons other than sex, are you?" he asked.

"为什么我要告诉你，如果你已经知道了吗？" he whispered. Phinx gave a small frown, wishing he had his phone's translator on when the transmuter had spoken. Feitan kissed him, deeply and passionately. He figured that was enough of an answer.


	14. Power Outage (NSFW)

Phinx flinched slightly as a huge clap of thunder was heard and the power flickered out. He heard Feitan sigh and set his book down, leaning back into the leather cushions on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I guess the power's not coming back on," Phinx said. Feitan stood up, carefully navigating to the bathroom and attempt to turn the light on out of habit. He flicked the switch back off and felt around in the cabinet under the sink for candles and a lighter.

He walked back with three candles, lighting one on the table next to the couch and leaning towards it with his book, reading by it. He looked over as Phinx stretched, grabbing the larger spider's arm and pulling him close, using him as a pillow. Phinx clicked his tongue pulling Feitan into his lap and moving to where he was, spreading his legs so the transmuter had somewhere to sit. He gasped as Feitan got comfortable, rubbing against him a bit. He acted like he didn't notice, continuing to quietly read. Phinx however, knew there was no way he didn't hear that in the silence of the room, reaching down and unzipping his cloak to let his hands roam across his chest.

Feitan slapped his hand away, setting his book aside and then getting up and blowing out the candle. He quickly climbed on top of the enhancer before his eyes could adjust, licking his neck and slipping a hand under his pants. He quickly kissed down his neck, changing his mind and removing his hand, slowly slipping off of the couch onto the floor.

"You're real eager tonight, huh?" Phinx half-sighed. Feitan's response was to start sucking on him through his pants, making the enhancer slowly lean his head back, placing his hand in the interrogator's soft hair, pulling his head back with a little effort while he unzipped his pants. Feitan was on him again immediately, licking at the now exposed skin and enjoying the sounds he elicited from Phinx, whose hips were beginning to buck slightly. He thought to grab his phone, as Feitan had started speaking Chinese again, holding it tight in his free hand, accessing the translator application.

"Do you like it?" the device displayed for him. He squinted, barely able to read it because of the brightness of the backlight. Phinx gave up on trying to read the translation, turning his head to look at Feitan, who had switched to stroking him and licking at the slit, staring up at him. Phinx groaned, throwing his head back again and closing his eyes, coming on the little spider's face as the power suddenly returned, startling them both.

Feitan squinted at the light, giving a tiny moan of protest. Phinx's eyes were slightly more adjusted from his phone, and he quickly switched from the translator to the camera.

"Look at me," he murmured, just loud enough for Feitan to hear. When the light didn't hurt his eyes as much, he looked up, puzzled.

"What?" he asked, moving a hand up to wipe the white mess off of his face. Phinx shook his head, setting his phone aside with the picture saved on it and reaching down to pull Feitan back up on the couch after turning off the lamp and television that had regained power.

"Nothing."


End file.
